Strawberry Kurosaki
by rangersfan27
Summary: What happens if Ichigo was born a girl instead of a boy.
1. Chapter 1

That evening the blade of fate fell upon the life of Kurosaki Ichigo. Her short nine years of life had been one of blissful ignorance and love. That would end tonight as many forces unknown to each other struck weaving a tale of tragedy. The began as many did before for the Kurosaki family as Ichigo got ready for school and her mother began to cook breakfast for the family of five. They ate breakfast together and then went there separate ways, Isshin opened the clinic, Ichigo left with Tatsuki to go to school and Masaki watched the twins. That evening was karate practice for the rising stars of Karakura town, Ichigo and Tatsuki. Isshin never missed a night of Ichigo's karate as he always spoiled his daughters. This was when the blade fell striking the family.

Ichigo walked under the umbrella protecting her from the downpour of rain falling from the sky. Her father held the umbrella for both of them as they made their way past the nearby river. The water level was high as it roared pass due to the uncharacteristically strong storm. Ichigo looked out towards the water and glimpsed a woman standing too close to the water as a new rush of water moved towards her. Ichigo pulled away from her father and rushed towards the woman trying desperately to get her attention. Isshin saw the figure hidden behind the one of the woman... A hollow. He cursed his current lack of power as the hollow moved to attack his daughter. Throwing himself on top of Ichigo he took the life ending attack meant for Ichigo. A small pendant made to protect him finally took effect and injured the hollow forcing it to retreat but the damage was already done.

Isshin gasped as he felt his life slipping away slowly. He wasn't sure what it meant to die in his current condition and what it would do to Masaki. Unfortunately the effects on Masaki would not be pleasant. Though most of the power of the hollow that infected her had passed on to her first daughter unknown to the family the small remainder immediately began to attack when the Shinigami influence provided by Isshin weakened. She collapsed as the soul suicide began. It was at this time that her Quincy powers were claimed by Yhwach ceasing the soul suicide. Many would think this a good thing but instead of dying she turned into a hollow. The first target she struck in her hunger was her two twin daughters. She devoured them quickly before destroying the house in an explosion of reiatsu due to the hidden Shinigami powers also present in Karin. She retreated to Hueco Mundo before anyone could respond.

Isshin stopped breathing as his heartbeat slowed to a stop his body resting above the unconscious form of his last living daughter. His soul passed on its own to Soul Society due to its complete lack of spiritual pressure at the time. It was at this time that someone finally made it to the scene of tragedy. A black cat appeared next to the body of Isshin slowly changed into that of a young looking dark skinned woman. She didn't even acknowledge her lack of clothes as she pushed the body of Isshin over to check on the child underneath. Seeing the child yet breathed she gave a small sigh of relief picking her up and disappearing in a flash.

Across town two men appeared simultaneously at the former Kurosaki home. A man in a green cloak and white and green stripped hat climbed into the wreckage first looking for signs of life amidst the rubble despite the lack of presence he felt. The other man carried an umbrella keeping his white suit and hair from getting wet. He adjusted his glasses before stepping into the wreckage heading towards one spot of rubble. Lifting a section of wall he found the twin bodies impaled by debris and other injuries from claws present as well. Reaching to the wrist of the blonde haired one he pulled away a silver bracelet with a small cross on it. He sighed quietly as he pulled the two clear of the wreckage as the paramedics began to arrive. The man in green continued his search until a ring came from his pocket. Answering it quickly he listened to the caller for a second before hanging up. He turned to the man in white that was now red with blood of the two bodies he had moved.

"Yoruichi found Ichigo and Isshin. Isshin was killed by a hollow but his charm filled with reiatsu activated in time to protect Ichigo. She was unconscious and is back at my shop." The man in green informed his companion.

"Urahara Kisuke as the God Father I expect you to take good care of her. I, Ishida Ryuken, swear on my pride as 'The Last Quincy' that if you fail in this duty I will kill you." Ryuken threatened the shopkeeper. A not so silent gulp came from his throat as he nodded at the Quincy.

"Yoruichi and I will treat her as we would if she was our own child." Urahara promised before disappearing in a flash back to his shop.

The ambulance arrived at the scene as paramedics rushed to Ryuken witnessing the tragedy to strike the home that night. Although even years later investigators never found a cause of the explosion or the cause of death for the two girls and the father across town. Foul play was suspected for years by investigators but no suspects were found.

-Six Years Later

A strawberry blonde entered her classroom for the first time that year. She wore a short gray skirt with a white blouse complete with a red tie. Her body had developed significantly over the last two years though she was still behind her best friend. She stood now at roughly five foot tall and weighed 90 lbs. Her hair was long but done up into a tight bun with kanzashi holding it tight. The kanzashi had been a gift from her God Mother Yoruichi. They were a light pink and designed to resemble cherry blossoms. They also doubled as weapons just like most gifts she received from her wonderful and crazy adoptive family.

"Good Morning Kurosaki-chan!" A sunny voice shouted out as Ichigo entered her class for the first time that year. She turned to the voice to find her bubbly best friend, Inoue Orihime smiling brightly. They had become fast friends years ago when Ichigo had transferred to Orihime's school.

-Flashback-

_"Alright everyone, I would like to introduce your new classmate. Please come in." The sensei beckoned to the child hiding in the hall. The small young girl entered class slowly. Her bright strawberry blonde hair caused a stir in the class as most of the girls giggled at the unusual color. Two remained quiet through the uproar. One was Arisawa Tatsuki, Ichigo's childhood friend and only person in class aware of Ichigo's tragic circumstances. The second was Inoue Orihime her bright red hair had made her a target of the other kids attention for some time before Tatsuki became her friend. _

_"Hi... My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Please take care of me..." She said softly to the class. A roar of laughter broke out from the girls previously giggling._

_"You mean your parents named you Strawberry? You have that ridiculous hair and they name you proudly for it?" One of the girls shouted up._

_"How stupid your family must be!' Another shouted out. The teacher clapped her hands trying to get their attention but the class ignored him. The murmurs grew out of control as insults were hurdles up at Ichigo. Ichigo crumbled to her knees as tears began to flow._

_"SHUT UP!" Tatsuki shouted over everyone else slamming her tiny fists on the desk in front of her. "How can you all be mean to a girl that you just met for the first time? Her family..."_

_Ichigo ran from the class before Tatsuki could finish the sentence. She could handle the pity she would receive on top of their insults. Ichigo went to the nearest bathroom and quickly hid in a stall. A second later the door opened as a timid voice called out._

_"Kurosaki-chan? I am Inoue Orihime. Tatsuki-chan is my friend and she has told me a little about you before. She also told me about your family... I'm sorry. I don't know what it's like to lose your family but all I have is my brother so I know how lonely it can be. Can we be friends?"_

_The stall door opened slowly as Ichigo stepped out tears running down her cheeks. Seeing the red head that hadn't joined in with the other girls she smiled slightly. _

_"I'd really like that, Inoue-chan."_

"Oh, Good Morning Orihime-chan. How was your break?" Ichigo asked just as brightly back to her energetic friend as she walked up to stand next to Orihime.

"Mmmm, it was OK. It would have been better if you had gone to the hot springs with me like you promised." Orihime said with a pout. The few male members of the class present collapsed at the image of the two class beauties naked in the warm waters of a hot spring. Ichigo scoffed in disgust at the men of her class.

"Pigs... Anyway sorry Orihime-chan. I really wanted to go but my God Parents insisted I train all break instead. I swear we can go to the beach every weekend once it warms up." Ichigo said with a fist up in excitement. Orihime matched the pose as the many guys collapsed again this time with small trails of blood from their noses. As the two girls struck their pose a dark presence gleamed from behind Ichigo as a pair of hands came out of the shadows clutching her breasts.

"They have gotten bigger..." A female voice assessed before being interrupted by an elbow in the gut.

"Damn it, Honsho. How many times must I tell you not to do that? It makes me uncomfortable and I don't swing that way." Ichigo grumbled at the crumpled form of the magenta dyed hair lesbian.

"I couldn't resist the lovely growing breasts of my favorite strawberry." Chizuiro said from the ground before jumping up hands first clasping onto Orihime's bust. A fist shortly after crashed hard on top of the girl's head.

"Honsho, you crazy lesbian! Don't touch Ichigo or Orihime like that!" A short haired black haired girl shouted at the girl now laying in the fetal position.

"Ahhh, which is better... The firmer C cup of my Strawberry or the softer D cup of my Princess." Honsho babbled deliriously from the after effects of the head blow. Hearing her mutterings Tatsuki kicked her hard causing the girl to cry out.

"Tatsuki-chan stop! Chizuiro-chan was just saying hi." Orihime cried out to her close friend.

"Orihime-chan only you would say it's just a greeting after being groped." Ichigo sighed shaking her head at her air headed best friend. Ichigo squatted down slowly to check on the incapacitated girl making sure she kept decent. She nudged Chizuiro and the girl groaned softly. "She still lives!" Ichigo exclaimed in mock surprise before standing up.

"Mmmmmm... Pink and lacy I like that best..." Chizuiro muttered causing Ichigo to turn bright red.

"Shut Up!" She shouted as she kicked the struggling form of Honsho again. Honsho passed out from the physical retaliations with a quiet groan.

"Ichigo-chan! Now we have to take her to the infirmary. Its the first day of school and she will, already miss class." Orihime pouted. Ichigo and Tatsuki sighed at the pouting face of their friend. They just couldn't resist her sad face. Crouching down they lifted the unconscious schoolgirl and dragged her out of the room. They returned a few minutes later and apologized to Orihime before returning to their seats as Ochi-sensei entered.

She took roll immediately and noted the currently missing Honsho. "Honsho. Honsho Chizuiro?"

"She wasn't feeling well and went to the infirmary." Tatsuki offered in response to her calls.

"It's the first day..." Sensei sighed as she finished roll. "Now everyone we are going to perform classroom introductions. Say your name and a little about yourself."

The school day passed uneventfully as the three close friends now ate up on the roof. Tatsuki was having a small bento containing some rice and grilled fish. Orihime's food was unrecognizable, except for the one onigiri she currently held, due to the amount of red bean paste and wasabi she threw on top of the odd combinations she usually cooked. Ichigo also had a rather large bento filled with assorted rolls, sashimi, rice and grilled chicken. Tatsuki grumbled as she stared at the two stuff their faces.

"How the hell do you two not weigh hundreds of pounds with how you eat? And all it seems to go to is your massive boobs! I'm totally jealous!" She said looking down at her own assets.

"Maybe if you ate more, you call that a meal? I eat more than that for midnight snacks." Ichigo retorted to her black haired friend. Tatsuki snorted at the comment.

"And lose my edge in karate. I didn't get to be second best in Japan stuffing my face." Tatsuki said closing her bento having already finished the small meal.

"Ummm, you do remember you are talking to the best in Japan?" Ichigo said proudly. Tatsuki stuck her tongue out in response. Orihime giggled at the two causing them to turn on her.

"So Orihime-chan... You talk with Ishida-san yet?" Tatsuki inquired. Orihime blushed sharply at her friends question.

"No no no... I couldn't possibly bother Ishida-kun with something like that!" She shouted waving her hands wildly. Ichigo chuckled at her friend's expense.

"I don't even know what you see in that stuck up prick." Ichigo commented stuffing another bite of food in her mouth.

"He is really nice if you get to know him, Ichigo-chan!" Orihime assured her friends as they snorted.

"Hard to get to know someone who is as cold as ice. You have the assets, Orihime. Just seduce him with those large boobs of yours and those doe eyes. You'll have him eating out of your hand in no time!" Tatsuki proclaimed as she slammed a fist into her other hand.

"Tatsuki-chan... I could never..." Orihime stammered at her friends suggestion. Ichigo shook her head at Orihime. Her friend was beautiful but she had no confidence. After the loss of her brother Orihime had barely opened up to anyone new. She already had trouble before then but now it was impossible.

"Orihime, you are the number one beauty of this school. Just tell him already or I'll do it for you." Ichigo threatened causing the embarrassed girl to give doe eyes to her friends.

"Please don't! How about I tell him on Valentine's day." Orihime pleaded. Her friends scowled at her request.

"That's what you said last year!" They both shouted together. Orihime melted under their combined glare.

"Fine... Can I tell him tomorrow?" The two shook their heads standing up together.

"Let's go find him and tell him now, Ichigo."

"Yep, right behind you Tatsuki!" Ichigo replied as the two closed their bentos and walked to the door. Orihime jumped up and raced to block the door. Her arms were outstretched trying to stop them from getting by.

"You're being mean! I can't tell him now! We have class in a few minutes." Orihime cried at her friends. "Can it wait until the end of the day?"

"End of the day or we tell!" Ichigo countered before smiling at her friend. Orihime nodded slightly as she opened the door.

"Let's get back to class!" Orihime said in her usual bubbly tone but it was obvious she was nervous.

"Were we too tough?" Tatsuki asked Ichigo as the followed.

"No, I am tired of seeing her pine for him. It's been a year and the guy is obviously clueless. She greets him every morning and the man can't figure out he is the only person besides you and me she greets." Ichigo scowled as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"True. I hope he doesn't hurt her feelings." Tatsuki sighed.

"If he does I'll punch him square in his stupid glasses." Ichigo declared before picking up her pace to catch up with Orihime. The three entered class at the same time just before Ochi-sensei entered. They took their seats to begin the second half of class.

The class ended quietly as the students scattered from the room. Orihime slowly approached the desk of her crush, Ishida Uryu. She gulped down her saliva nervously as she took the final steps to his desk. Still at their desks Tatsuki and Ichigo watched on to see witness their friend's confession.

"Hi, Ishida-kun. It was good first day huh?" Orihime said making some small talk to break the ice.

"Ah, Inoue-san. How was your break?" Uryu inquired of the ditzy red head.

"It was great! I had a great time eating new food I hadn't tried before a bunch of other stuff like that." Orihime babbled waving her hands around erratically as her nerves showed. Uryu smiled at the ditzy girl.

"Do you need something?" Uryu asked nicely as he patiently set his bag down. Orihime stared at her feet before lifting her head up with a huge grin.

"Well, I really like Ishida-kun and I just wanted to tell him. I have to because Tatsuki and Ichigo made me and I don't expect you to say anything or do anything but I had to tell you myself." Orihime blurted out with her hands still moving all over the place in nervousness.

Uryu watched the theatrics of Orihime before pushing his glasses up his nose. He picked up his bag and started to walk away. Orihime's head dropped at his response as Tatsuki and Ichigo cracked their knuckles preparing to beat down the stuck up man.

"Well, Orihime why don't I walk you home and maybe we can stop for ice cream." Uryu offered as he walked away. Orihime jumped up in excitement flashing her friends a huge grin. Tatsuki and Ichigo gave her thumbs up before Orihime took off after Uryu.

"Ichigo, we did good, huh?" Tatsuki said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we did now let's get out of her before..." Ochi-sensei poked her head in the classroom.

"Oh, hey the two of you are still here! I need you to clean the class before you leave I forgot to assign someone today." Sensei said before ducking back out of the room.

"Orihime totally owes us for this!" Tatsuki grumbles as she grabs a broom. Ichigo nodded as she started picking chairs up and setting them on top of desks.

"Tatsuki, I'll see you tomorrow. I just need to check on something this way." Ichigo said to her friend. They lived in the same direction so they usually walked home together.

"Is it about the little girls that died in that accident a few days ago?" Tatsuki asked her friend.

"Yeah she came by and said some punks were screwing up the memorials people left her. I am just going to clear them out." Ichigo said turning down the alley. Tatsuki followed with a sigh.

"You do realize you're a girl and that if these guys are bad something really terrible could happen." Tatsuki asked.

"The dead deserve better. If this is what I have to do then so be it." Ichigo replied as they exited the back of the alley finding a couple guys skateboarding around a knocked over vase.

Ichigo glared at the punks as the laughed at the vase. Tatsuki watched her friend as she flew feet first into one of the punks when he skated too close. The other members of their little gang turned to face their assailants. Ichigo leapt forward quickly disabling their leader as Tatsuki stood ready nearby. She yelled at the punks about the vase and treating the dead with respect before they ran off dragging their friends behind them.

Ichigo turned with a smile back to Tatsuki before appearing to place her hand on top of someone's head. There was no one present underneath her hand.

"Tatsuki, this is the ghost of the girl that died here." Ichigo said with a grin as she moved her like she was messing up someone's hair. Tatsuki shook her head as she smiled at her goofy friend.

"Well I can't actually see you kid but I'm sorry those boys were so mean. I couldn't let Ichigo go alone even though I just stood here." Tatsuki said bending down in front of Ichigo's hand. She felt a cold touch on her cheek as the ghost reached up and brushed her. Tatsuki shivers a little at the cold but smiled none the less. That was until a roar both Ichigo and her could hear. Tatsuki stood up and looked at her friend. Ichigo's eyes were filled with fear at some unseen presence.

"Run! Run!" She screamed grabbing Tatsuki and the ghosts hands running as fast she could as a roar came from behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

I honestly don't know if this is really necessary on a website like this but I don't own Bleach.

* * *

The three girls took off running from the frightening roar. Tremors shook the ground as the tried to run slowing them down as they got stronger as time passed. Ichigo looked back at what was following them. She stopped and turned to Tatsuki.

"Keep running. I'll delay it long enough for you to get away." Tatsuki and the young ghost both stared at Ichigo like she was crazy.

"Ichigo we have to keep moving together." Tatsuki yelled at her friend. She might not be able to see the thing chasing them but it sounded huge.

"Tatsuki we won't all get away like this. Run and get to my home Yoruichi and Kisuke always warned me about these things so I have to believe they know how to stop one." Ichigo shouted before running back the way they came. Tatsuki screamed at Ichigo to stop but a cold feeling tug her hand reminded her she had a task to perform or Ichigo would probably die. She took off in the direction of the Urahara Shoten as the roars grew quieter. It would take probably 10 minutes at least for her to make it there.

Ichigo was following her trail back as the hollow's stomps had stopped shortly after she had decided to stay behind. Normally she would thank her luck but something about it didn't feel right.

Ichigo sprinted around a corner and spotted the monster clearly for the first time. It looked like a walking fish monster and stood at nearly ten feet tall. It had a bright white mask and a huge hole that she could see through in the center of its chest.

"So this is a hollow? I can see why I was told to run if I ever saw one." Ichigo said as she approached the monster slowly. It had something in its hands but from the distance she couldn't tell. A child's scream told her exactly what it was a second later.

In its right hand was the form of a small girl crying in pain and calling for her mother. In its other was the shredded remains of a decapitated body that was presumably the mother's. Ichigo saw red at the sight. She had lost her whole family in a car accident and to see a child lose her mom because she was a coward and ran was too much.

Ichigo found a broken pipe laying near a dumpster. She picked it up and charged at the monster as it brought its right hand towards its bloody mouth with a giant roar. She jumped up and swung as hard as she could catching the hollow across the knuckles on its right hand. The monster dropped its catch as it roared in surprise. Ichigo dropped the pipe as she caught the young girl. The hollow swung its right arm at Ichigo. Ichigo turned her side to the swing to protect the child from the blow. The arm hit with the strength of a car sending Ichigo flying almost ten feet with the girl wrapped in her arms. She turned her body to land on her left shoulder as she hit the ground.

Ichigo roses slowly as she recovered from the attack. She watched as the hollow stalked towards her and the child but the pain was almost too much to move. Her right arm where the blow connected was broken in several places and was completely useless. Her other shoulder was torn from sliding across the ground. Gravel and debris was buried in the flesh making it burn in pain even more. She bite her tongue sharply to pulled her mind back from the edge of unconsciousness and rose still holding the girl with her left arm. The child was only about 6 years old and the years of training had made Ichigo strong enough to carry her one handed.

Ichigo turned and ran away from the hollow, cutting through alleyways hoping to slow the hollow enough and find a safe enough place to hide the child. The loud stomping of the hollow began as it chased its prey again. The vibrations shook the world around her as she ran as quickly as possible. Turning down twists and turns of the alleys the hollow slowly fell behind due to his large size. Ichigo came around one corner to see a backdoor open as a man stepped out to throw his trash in a dumpster. The doorway appeared to lead to stairs going up to an apartment.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" the man shouted in shock as Ichigo approached. He reached to grab Ichigo but she just threw the young girl in his arms.

"Please go inside with the girl and lock the door. There is something following us that will kill all of us if you don't. I'll stand here and distract it as long as I can. Help should get here soon." Ichigo told the man pushing him towards the door. The man in his confusion allowed her to shove him in and close the door. The sound of something being pushed in front of the door prevented the man from returning.

Ichigo could hear the man pounding on the door blocked by the dumpster she had somehow shoved quickly in front of the door. He screamed for her to let him help. She ignored his shouts of protest as she tore a strip of fabric off her already shredded blouse and wrapped it around her arm to staunch the blood flow. Her head was spinning from the blood loss and pain as she stood as ready as she could, her right arm dangling uselessly at her side.

The hollow tore around the corner with a feral grin on its face. It charged at her full speed as it swung its left arm at her claws bared trying to rip her to shreds. Leaping up Ichigo stepped on its arm and passed it landing behind the angry hollow. It roared as it skidded to a stop and spun back around. Its right hand leading the way. Ichigo dodged the swing but she lost her balance falling to her knees. There wasn't enough time to move as the hollow's head lunged forward to bite. Ichigo closed her eyes prepared to die.

A splatter of hot blood hit her face but no pain came with it like she expected. Opening her eyes she saw a woman in black between her and the hollow. The hollow roared in pain and disappeared as the woman fell forward. The woman dropped the sword she had stabbed through the hollows mouth to force it to temporarily retreat. The woman was in worst condition, if that was possible, than Ichigo and was barely conscious. The hollow appeared at the farthest end of the alley crying in pain.

"Why did you do it?" Ichigo cried out to the woman in black. She had crawled to a wall and was leaning against it now looking up at Ichigo. She had short raven black hair and bright purple eyes. Her face was splattered with her own blood as the pain from the bite continued to bleed profusely.

"You were brave. I saw you save the girl and even sacrifice yourself to keep that man in safety. If I had just been a little faster I could have prevented it all without anyone being injured. I couldn't allow someone so brave and young to die for my mistake." the woman said strongly despite the obvious weariness on her face.

"Now we'll both die! You idiot! You should have killed it and let me die. I don't even have a family." Ichigo shouted in anger at the woman as tears came down her cheeks. Rukia frowned at the child in front of her. Someone so young shouldn't be prepared to die so easily it wasn't normal and frankly quite disturbing.

"There is a way... If I stab you in the heart with my sword I might be able to transfer my powers to you. It could also kill us both but in about thirty seconds we'll die anyway." the woman in black said.

"Then we do it, shinigami." Ichigo said remembering what Yoruichi told her in secret about the other spiritual beings besides hollows. Ichigo picked up Rukia's sword and handed it to her. If she became a shinigami she could probably handle the hollow pretty easily from what Yoruichi had told her.

"I don't know how you know what I am, human, but my name is Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia said proudly holding the point of the blade up in front of Ichigo's left breast. Ichigo grasped the blade with her left hand as she smile to Rukia. The hollow was now charging down the alley again.

"I have a name as well. I am Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo replied as Rukia pushed and Ichigo pulled the blade into her chest. A bright flash of light filled the alley as the hollow roared in pain. Ichigo stood behind the hollow as its left arm fell and hit the ground. She wore a black shihakusho like Rukia had and held a sword in her left hand. Though the minor, in comparison, injuries to her left arm had healed her right still hung uselessly at her side. The sword was large for such a small girl. The blade was long and narrow probably giving it the classification of a Tachi. On her back was the sheath that if straight would have likely reached the ground.

Rukia was dumbfounded to say the least. She currently sat in a white yukata her powers having been completely drained by the young human. She had only meant to give a little but instead everything was taken. She had also never seen a zanpaktou used by a shinigami be so large without being released. The closest was Hitsugaya-taicho. Ichigo spun around and slash downwards from the head to the ground as she bisected the hollow. The hollow fell in two pieces to the ground before dissolving. Ichigo sheathed the sword before approaching Rukia.

"Now maybe it's time to talk..." Ichigo started as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed face first to the ground. Rukia stared at the young human girl turned shinigami laying in front of her. The face and hair seemed really familiar but she just couldn't place them yet. She could feel the spiritual pressure of Urahara and another approaching rapidly. They will know what to do, she thought to herself.

"I guess until I get my powers back you'll be taking over for me. It could be worse. You could be some rude teenage boy." Rukia said staring at the unconscious youth.

A woman with dark skin and purple hair was the first to arrive. She wore black, tan and orange outfit that looked comfortable but also very practical for hand to hand fighting. The woman rushed to Ichigo's empty body before realizing it was soulless and that Ichigo was laying a few feet away. She checked on her before glancing around the area. She spotted Rukia's weak form in her white yukata a few feet away. She stormed over to Rukia and lifted her by the collar holding her at face level glaring with killing intent.

"What. Did. You. Do!?" she growled at the powerless shinigami. Rukia gulped even though her throat and mouth were dry as she shivered at the growing level of violence promised in the yellow eyes of the woman.

"I gave my powers to her so we could both live." Rukia said to the woman. A slap across the cheek before being thrown to the ground was the woman's response. Rukia cowered away from the threatening and increasingly angry woman.

"You stupid girl, do you have any idea what you have just done?"

"I committed a capital offense and will be like exiled." Rukia responded matter of factly.

"NO YOU IDIOT! You just gave your shinigami powers to a 15 year old girl that was sealed to prevent her enormous reiatsu from being felt. Those seals can never be returned. She will never have a normal life now. We had sealed everything away so she could live as normal of a life as possible. She could still see the supernatural. We warned her of the dangers and did what we could to keep her safe." she said as her words went from angry to sad. She assessed the injuries to Ichigo's body before turning on the powerless shinigami her eyes burning with rage.

"If you had done your job right this wouldn't have happened! I'll make you regret..." Yoruichi started to threaten before being interrupted.

"Yoruichi-san, put Ichigo back in her body and take her home. We will have a busy couple months ahead as we deal with this. I will deal with Kuchiki-san personally." a male voice that Rukia recognized as Urahara Kisuke' said calmly from behind her. The woman, she now knew as Yoruichi disappeared quickly with Ichigo leaving Rukia alone with the small shop owner.

"Yare, Yare. You really stepped in it this time Kuchiki-san. I can give you a gigai and other materials to recover while you stay in town. I can even loan you a spare room but you will leave Kurosaki-san alone."

"No, she has to take over for me until I can take care of hollows again." Rukia argued until a blade appeared at her throat.

"That won't be happening Kuchiki-san. Kurosaki is my god daughter and I will be taking care of this along with Yoruichi. We'll cover the hollows until we believe Ichigo is ready. Don't need her dying if the Soul Society comes to investigate the power transfer. Plus she is like a daughter to Yoruichi so you can see where she would stand" Urahara said with one of his smirks.

Rukia stared wide-eyed at Urahara as she remember now where she had seen Ichigo. The many pictures all around the back rooms of the shop had the bright haired girl in a majority of them. She had known something was off considering Ichigo's knowledge of the spiritual and her endurance were ridiculous for one so young.

"I didn't realize who she was. I made the best choice I could to save both of our lives." Rukia said softly with the blade still at her neck. The blade turned back into a cane as Kisuke dropped it back to his side.

"I know that Kuchiki-san which is why I sent Yoruichi away with Ichigo before she did something she would regret. Just know that we replaced parts of Ichigo's memories and we have no idea how she'll respond. This has dire consequences." Urahara said as he brought his right hand up in front of Rukia's face. "Now go to sleep." A bright light flashed fron his hand hitting Rukia in the forehead forcing her asleep.

Urahara examined the area. It could have turned out a lot worse. Rukia had saved Ichigo's life. The hollow had left no reiatsu signature and was undetected by Soul Society. A banging sound and muffled voice came from a door blocked by a dumpster. He moved the dumpster away and let out the man and child safely trapped within. He immediately knocked the man out and replaced his memories. The child was already unconscious as he picked her and Rukia up and disappearing in a flash back to his shop.


End file.
